Comment les Weasley ne sont pas devenus riches
by Princesse Guilty
Summary: La famille Weasley aurait pu devenir plus riche que la reine d'Angleterre si il n'y avait pas eu... CA ! Oneshot


Voilà la réponse au défi de Ccilia et de Umbre77. Conditions du défi : Faire un one-shot humoristique sur le monde de Harry Potter. Minimum de 5 pages. A faire en trois semaines.

Au fait, je tiens à signaler que je n'ai rien changé à l'histoire (sauf une horrible faute d'anglais) et que je l'ai écrite il y a environ 1 an et demi donc si le style diffère de "Soirée crêpes chez les Potter" c'est normal.

Et puis, c'est total délire donc euh... indulgence (?)

Bonne lecture !

**Comment les Weasley ne sont pas devenus riche**

Il était une fois, une famille de rouquins pauvres : la famille Weasley. Dans cette famille nombreuse de neuf membres, il y avait : les parents, Arthur et Molly, et les enfants, Bill, Charlie, Percy, les jumeaux, Fred et George, Ron, et la petite dernière, Ginny.

Cette famille, comme je l'ai dit plus haut, était très pauvre.

Ron arrive de nul part, rouge comme une tomate.

Ron : Ça va ! Je pense qu'on a compris !

Sara : La ferme, Ron ! Je sais que tu as honte, mais c'est moi qui raconte ! Où est-ce que j'en étais ? Ah oui ! Je disais donc :

Cette famille, comme je l'ai dit plus haut, était très pauvre. C'était quelque chose de typique chez les Weasley avec les taches de rousseur, les cheveux roux et une famille tellement nombreuse qu'elle devait être la moitié de la population sorcière de Grande-Bretagne !

Bon, revenons à l'essentiel. Je vais vous raconter une histoire incroyable qui aurait pu faire de la famille Weasley la famille la plus riche d'Angleterre. Voici comment les Weasley ne sont pas devenus riche.

Ron revient, encore plus rouge que la dernière fois, suivi par Harry.

Ron : Non ! Tu vas raconter cette histoire !

Harry : J'adore l'écouter ! A chaque fois, je suis mort de rire !

Sara : Ron, tu commence sérieusement à m'énerver !

Ron : A bon ! Tu es Sirius ?

Sirius débarque de nul part alors qu'Harry est mort de rire.

Sirius : Non ! C'est moi !

Harry : J'adore cette blague !

Sara : Quelle blague débile ! Bon, tout le monde dehors ! J'ai une histoire à raconter, moi !

Ron : Mais il pleut dehors !

Sara : T'as qu'a prendre un parapluie !

Ron : C'est quoi un barabluie ?

Hermione débarque par la porte d'entrée et manque de marcher sur Harry qui est plié en deux de rire.

Hermione : Un parapluie, Ron ! Pas un barabluie ! T'es balade ou quoi ?

Sirius : Malade, Herbione ! Pas balade !

Ron : C'est Hermione ! Pas Herbione, Sibius !

Harry : Barapluie ! Ah, ah, ah ! Balade ! Ah, ah, ah ! Herbione ! Ah, ah, ah ! Sibius ! Ah, ah, ah !

Sara : Bon ! Bon, Habby, Sibius et Herbione, bous débager ! B'ai une hisboire à rabonter, boi !

Une personne inconnue arrive.

La personne inconnue : Buisque bous sobbes toub abeint bar le birus, bous faibons une betite bause.

Le lendemain matin...

Sara se réveille tranquillement...

Sara : Stop ! Pourquoi tu racontes ça ?

Une personne inconnue arrive pour s'expliquer.

La personne inconnue : C'est toi qui raconte !

Sara : Laisse tomber ! Où sont les autres ?

Harry, Ron et Hermione entrent dans la pièce.

Ron : Ici.

Sara : Où est Sirius ?

Harry : Encore en train de dormir.

Hermione : Tu sais, ça fais longtemps qu'il n'a pas dormi dans un lit.

Sara : Venez ! On va le réveiller.

Sara, Harry, Ron et Hermione vont dans la salle d'à côté et trouvent Sirius en train de dormir en suçant son pouce. Harry tombe par terre en voyant son parrain (Sara : Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a à rire tout le temps celui-là ? Il est devenu débile ou quoi ?).

Sara : C'est pas vrai ! Il est retombé en enfance ! SIRIUS !

Sirius : RRRRRRRRRRRRRR...

Sara : J'ai une meilleure idée. SIRIUS ! LES DETRAQUEURS ARRIVENT !

Sirius se réveille en sursaut et tombe de son lit. Harry est toujours en pleine crise de fou rire.

Sirius : Où ça ?

Sara : Te voilà enfin debout ! Vous venez manger ?

Un peu plus tard...

Sara : Merde ! Sirius, je ne pensais pas que tu mangeais autant !

Sirius : Ça fait une éternité que j'ai rien mangé !

Sara : Maintenant que ce fichu virus est passé, que vous avez dormi et mangé, je dois continuer cette histoire. Les lecteurs doivent en avoir marre de cette interruption. Je veux bien que vous restez seulement parce qu'il fait un temps de chien !

Sirius : Hé ! Tu m'insultes là !

Sara : Désolée, Sirius. Mais, vous, les Anglais, vous dites bien il pleut des chiens et des chats !

Sirius : Hé !

Sara : Vous pouvez rester à une condition, que vous ne m'interrompiez pas. Sinon, je pourrais vous faire des choses tellement atroces qu'à côté, celles de Malefoy sont des chatouillis.

Drago Malefoy arrive.

Drago : Hé ! Tu m'insultes là !

Sirius : Comme moi !

Sara : La ferme ! Où est-ce que j'en étais ?

Un jour, Ron rentra de chez le coiffeur. Mrs Weasley s'évanouit en voyant sa nouvelle coiffure. Les jumeaux, eux, étaient hilares.

- Super la teinture, Ron ! remarqua Fred.

En effet, Ron s'était teint les cheveux en bleu ciel.

- C'est en quel honneur ? demanda George.

- C'est pour supporter l'OM, répondit Ron.

Drago : L'OM ? Supporter l'OM ?

Ron : C'est une équipe de foot française.

Hermione : Depuis quand tu t'intéresses au foot ?

Ron : Bah... Depuis que les Canons de Chudley ont perdu leur millième match.

Drago : Et tu t'es teint les cheveux en bleu ciel ? J'aurais bien voulu voir ta tronche !

Sara : Ferme-là, Drago ! Tu ne faisais pas le malin quand Clem t'a teint les cheveux en "bleu ciel" pour "supporter l'OM" !

Ron : Toi aussi !

Drago : Elle m'a obligé et de toute façon, ils ont perdu contre l'A.S. Monaco.

Ron : C'était aussi ce jour-là que je me suis teint les cheveux !

Sara : Excusez-moi de couper votre discussion si "intéressante" sur Marseille et Monaco, mais je déteste le foot et j'ai une histoire à raconter ! Alors, j'en étais quand Ron a répondue que c'était pour supporter l'OM.

Mrs Weasley retrouva ses esprits et commença à crier si fort que l'on devait l'entendre à des kilomètres à la ronde.

- POUR SUPPORTER L'OM ! TU T'ES TEINT LES CHEVEUX EN BLEU CIEL POUR SUPPORTER L'OM ! J'ESPERE QUE TU ES ALLE CHEZ LE COIFFEUR MOLDU !

- C'est que... Comment dire ? Non.

- COMMENT ? TU N'ES PAS ALLE CHEZ LE COIFFEUR MOLDU ! NE ME DIT PAS QUE TU ES ALLE CHEZ LE COIFFEUR SORCIER !

- Bah... Si.

- ET ÇA T'AS COUTER COMBIEN ?

- Euh... 5 Gallions.

- 5 GALLIONS ! POURQUOI TU N'ES PAS ALLE CHEZ LE MOLDU ?

- Il n'y avait pas de bleu.

- ET TU ETAIS OBLIGE DE TE TEINDRE LES CHEVEUX EN BLEU ?

- Bah... Oui ! Pour supporter l'OM !

- POUR SUPPORTER L'OM !

Mrs Weasley continua de crier ce qui sembla à Ron une éternité.

Ron : Ce jour-là, j'ai eu la raclé de ma vie !

Harry : Pire que le jour où Fred, George et toi avaient pris la voiture pour venir me chercher ?

Ron : Beaucoup plus pire que la Beuglante !

Drago : Je me rappelle de ce jour-là ! Je m'étais bien marré !

Hermione : Tu l'avais bien mérité, Ron. Venir à Poudlard en voiture volante !

Sirius : En voiture volante ?

Sara : Un peu comme ta moto sauf que c'est une voiture, qu'elle est moins bruyante et plus invisible.

Sirius : Ok ! Tiens ! Je me demande ce qu'Hagrid a fait de ma moto ! Je reviens !

Sara : Sirius...

Sara a à peine le temps de terminer sa phrase que Sirius sort. Il revient, trempé jusqu'aux os.

Sirius : J'ai oublié le parapluie !

Sirius prend un parapluie et sort, armé contre la pluie.

Drago : Attendez un peu ! Une voiture volante et une moto volante ! Pourquoi pas un bus volant !

Sara : T'as regardé Engie Benjy, toi !

Drago : Quoi ?

Sara : Laisse tomber. Dis-moi, Ron. Tu étais vraiment obligé de te teindre les cheveux en bleu ciel ?

Ron : Bah... Oui ! Pour supporter l'OM !

Sara : Pffffffffffff ! Où est-ce que j'en étais ?

Hermione : Tu allais dire la différence entre un coiffeur moldu et un coiffeur sorcier.

Sara : Ach ja ! Danke Hermine !

Hermione : Pardon ?

Sara : Excuse-moi. C'était de l'allemand. Je voulais dire : Ah oui ! Merci Hermione.

Hermione : D'accord.

Sara : Reprenons.

Le problème avec le coiffeur sorcier, c'est que , pour les coiffures et les teintures, il fallait y aller une fois par semaine, de même pour retrouver sa couleur et ses cheveux d'origine. Et en plus, ça coûtait cher ! Et c'est pour cela que seulement les familles sorcières riches, et surtout celles qui détestaient les Moldus, y vont.

Beaucoup de personnes voudraient faire ce métier, mais le secret se transmettait de père en fils.

Ron : Je voudrais bien être un coiffeur sorcier ! En plus, ça rapporte beaucoup d'argent !

Harry : Je n'ai pas compris pourquoi on doit y retourner une fois par semaine.

Hermione : Si tu n'y vas pas une fois par semaine, tes cheveux deviennent gluants et horrible.

Ron : Il paraît que c'est comme ça que Rogue a eu des cheveux gras.

Sara : Tiens ! Je mettrais cette histoire en bonus ! Revenons à nos moutons.

Le soir du jour où Ron a eu la "merveilleuse" idée de se teindre les cheveux en bleu (Ron : Ça va ! Pas la peine d'en rajouter !), la famille Weasley se réunis dans le salon du Terrier. Thème de la réunion : Comment avoir un peu plus d'argent ?

- On pourrait vendre nos farces et attrapes, proposèrent les jumeaux.

- C'est hors de question ! Vous finissez vos études à Poudlard et après, vous travaillerez au ministère, répondit Mrs Weasley.

- Je pourrais être coiffeur sorcier !

- Ron ! Tu sais très bien que leur secret se transmet de père en fils, remarqua Percy.

- Je pourrais faire du baby-sitting, proposa Ginny.

- C'est une bonne idée mais nous n'avons pas de voisin à part le village de moldus et on ne sait jamais avec leurs manières.

- Ou alors rejouer à la loterie de la Gazette.

- Non, on y a déjà jouer et gagner. Et en plus, on était à la une, remarqua Charlie.

- Je sais ! s'exclama Mr Weasley. Jouons à la loterie moldue !

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Mr Weasley leur expliqua les règles de la loterie moldue. Tous acceptèrent l'idée.

Le lendemain, la famille Weasley réunit 20 Gallions qui faisait au total 100 Livres Sterling. Bill partit acheter les billets pendant que Mr Weasley trafiquait une télévision pour qu'elle fonctionne sans électricité et que toute que la famille puisse regarder la loterie.

Les Weasley trièrent les billets en neuf tas pour pouvoir vérifier les nombres le plus vite possible.

L'heure de la loterie arriva. Les Weasley étaient assis devant la télévision, prêts à vérifier le plus vite possible tous les billets. A l'écran, le présentateur annonçait les résultats.

- Le 12, le 31, le 52, le 9, le 25, le 44 et le numéro complémentaire est le... 16 ! Nous vous rappelons que la cagnotte est de un million de Livres ! Je vous répète les numéros : le 12, le 31, le 52, le 9, le 25, le 44 et le 16 !

- Je l'ai ! Je l'ai ! s'exclama Percy.

Les Weasley, dans l'euphorie générale, sautèrent de joie. Percy, dans sa joie, lâcha le billet. Pour cause de chaleur, les fenêtres étaient ouvertes. Le billet en profita pour s'envoler.

- Le billet ! Le billet ! Il s'envole ! s'écria Mrs Weasley.

Les Weasley sortirent dehors en courant pour essayer d'attraper le billet. Sans succès ! Dépités, ils rentrèrent et reprirent une activité normale.

Voilà comment les Weasley ne sont pas devenus riche.

Drago : Quelle histoire !

Ron : Tu l'as dit bouffie ! Une sacrée histoire ! Mais t'as pas vu la tête de Percy ! Elle aurait pu être comique si la situation n'était pas aussi grave.

Sara : Vous venez manger un truc ? Je sais pas pour vous, mais j'ai une faim de loup. Quand à vous, cher lecteurs, c'est la fin de cette histoire. Pour ceux qui lisent mes fics, je vous dit à bientôt. Quand aux autres, j'espère vous revoir.

Le générique de fin commence lorsque soudain, Sara apparaît avec, dans les mains, une affiche avec une photo de Sirius et marqué dessus :HAVE YOU SEEN THIS WIZARD ?

Sara : Excusez-moi de couper le générique, mais est-ce que vous avez-vu Sirius ? Non ? Merci.

Elle se retourne et colle l'affiche au mur. Soudain, on entend un bruit de pétarade.

Sara : Harry ! Ron ! Hermione ! Drago ! Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?

Harry, Ron, Hermione et Drago accourent.

Hermione : On ne sais pas. On était en train de manger tranquillement lorsque l'on a entendu un bruit et tu nous a appelé.

Soudain, la porte d'entré vole en éclat en l'on voit Sirius avec une moto.

Sara : Sirius ! Où étais-tu passé ? Et qu'est-ce que c'est que cette moto ?

Sirius : Je suis parti chez Hagrid chez ma moto volante.

Sara : Eh bien, ta moto, comme tu dis, je la confisque. Ça fait un bruit d'enfer ! Tu vas te faire repérer avec ça ! Tu as oublié que tu es recherché ? Regarde ! Un avis de recherche !

Elle pointe l'avis qu'elle vient de coller. Sirius arrête de pleurer comme un bébé et regarde l'avis de recherche.

Ron : Mais Sara...

Sara : La ferme, Ron ! Viens manger quelque chose, Sirius. Et après, tu partiras te cacher. A bientôt, chers lecteurs !

Le générique de fin passe. Juste après, Sara revient.

Sara : Comme promis, voici le bonus concernant Rogue. Je vous préviens, il est très court. Voici :

* * *

**Comment Rogue a eu des cheveux gras**

Il était une fois, un jeune homme de 11 ans qui venait de recevoir sa lettre d'admission à Poudlard. Ce jeune homme s'appelait Severus Rogue.

Une semaine avant la rentré, Mrs Rogue emmena son fils chez le coiffeur sorcier pour lui couper les cheveux. Le petit Severus était beau à en faire tomber ces dames.

Le problème, c'est que Mrs Rogue avait une mémoire défaillante.

Le jour de la rentré, le petit Severus était très sûr de lui. Mais à 11h, sa mère ayant oublié de l'emmener chez le coiffeur sorcier, ses cheveux devinrent tellement gras que l'on avait l'impression qu'il ne s'était jamais lavé les cheveux de toute sa vie.

Voilà comment Severus Rogue a eu des cheveux gras.

Morale :

N'allez jamais chez le coiffeur sorcier !

C'était un conseil de Severus Rogue, maître de potions à Poudlard, victime d'un coiffeur sorcier.

**FIN**

* * *

Ca vous a plu ? Alors review !


End file.
